A bad man turns to heroism
by wolf-wolf
Summary: Broken and guilt ridden the Master wanders out of the Time lock. Now stuck on a Earth that doesn't remember the Doctor he reluctantly starts being the hero. Even if the drums tell him not to, and even if his past haunts him to a breaking point.
1. Chapter 1

Yep I'm back from a long hiatus! IDK if anyone really cares though. This idea is pretty iffy I'm experimenting with style and making it up as I go along. Before you ask this probably won't be a Master meets 11 story. Review,comment heck take this fanfiction out to dinner and slap on its back side if you want, I do hope you this all the same ^^

**Disclaimer-Don't own the Master/Time Lords/Etc, the BBC does. **

**M for-Strong language,implied slash,blood and implied dark themes. Disturbing imagery? (later on?) **

* * *

Time was not on his side;it never had been.

_Disease. _

Time was nature, the essence of all that is...is. He was a fool for trying to control it. Expect he never did that, no,no the Doctor did.

_You are disease._

But he was the one here in Hell.

_One,two,three four._

A wolf cannot become a sheep thus it cannot be forgiven as a sheep, the blood he has taken flows like a river. A river that cannot save him, only drowned him.

Smirking at the nonsense he was making up, Hell started to break, fires consumed everything and he was nothing more than a ant getting squished on.

Rinse, lath,repeat as those slugs said.

"Ah Lord Master, so glad to join us." The drying fool Rasslion said to him. The Master simply sniffed, fidgeting with the chains his hands were caught in. "No comments? You were one for comments." A weak smirked appeared on his face.

"Sorry can't hear you over the sound the fucking drums." He chuckled. "You should be grateful I didn't kill you...'my Lord President' Shaking he grabbed his neck.

"You are disease...you have no right to talk about grateful." He coughed, still trying to smirk. "The only reason we have not killed you is because we want you to see the end of days."

"What a nice little gift" The Master manged though the grip.

"Do not be a little smart ass 'Lord Master' you see that collar we have given you?" How could he forget? He woke up with it, in pain he had to add. It itched and well right now having the collar and the death grip of the once sane president nearly broke his neck.

Thank something for Time Lord biology.

"Oh this metaly piece of shit? "

"That piece of 'shit' is keeping you alive." Well that was nice of them-"By raw time energy from a dead TARDIS."

What? Every hair on this skin became frozen.

That hadn't happened before usually he got a kick and a insult. Never before had Rasslion talked to him beyond those insults. Then again he couldn't be the only aware of the time loop. It was still going on.

...Forever.

"Wh-y would you do that?"

"Why not?"

And people thought _he _was cracked.

"I could die!"

"You're drying anyways!" Rasslion chuckled harshly like he was really coughing then removed his gripe . "The war is over and The Doctor will win!" The excuse of a president left the once great Time Lord to his sulking, no use for beating him up anymore. He made himself suffer very easily.

"One, two,three four..." Why did he still count? His waist clanked trying to tap that numbing beat. Why did he even try to do anything? They were right, he was disease...just thinking about his life, he only spread malice and destruction...trying to make everyone bow down to him,like he was worth it. Shit it wasn't about bowing down anymore it was about proving points not to the universe no, but to The Doctor. He loved the human race, loved every moment of them. Sure he could get disgusted but never so much so he would betray them.

Only when they became The Master race-no made clones of him..spreaders of the disease. When that happened, did The Doctor finally show true disgust. But not at the disease...no at him.

But he was the disease? They were not two distract bodies.

That was the thing, he didn't_ know_ anymore. The great Master full of smarts and pride not knowing what he was anymore; what a joke! The flames started to come again and he laughed as his body started to fade.

What was the point?

Days became weeks, weeks became months.

Then time stopped mattering.

A Time Lord not caring about time? He laughed so hard that he started to cough. That's all he could now; laugh. Not to mention burn and hate himself.

"Come on you're not hungry?" It was the Rani, she probably thought up the collar idea, she visited him too if only to mock him. "A big boy has to eat." The plate of fake food glared him. She loved doing that to him, even when they were slight friends. Treating like him a lab rat, like a slug. Maybe he deserved it...he always deserved it.

"I'm not hungry anymore...Ushas." She slapped him.

He didn't mean that..not like that. Bitch deserved the reminder though.

Did she?

The pit that was once his stomach felt like rocks. If his situation wasn't a time wrapped mess; his ribs would showing, his hair would be long and his stubble would be fluffy mess of hair. Expect he was in a time wrapped mess and everything was the same. Static was the word perhaps.

"What a waste."

"You're sicking. You're ruined us!"

That's what they told him. The voices of his people in his mind; they called him ugly, a failure and everything under the twins suns. He never blinked when they told him that. Never once spoke.

"You're just a..failing slug A whimpering bit of slime that came out of a whore's womb. A child of-" He screamed, the drums roared in his head and he desperately tried to send the drums to every single Time Lord's mind.

Who ever said that...would-would...fuck that, he knew who said it.

His 'father' still kicking...still blood ridden and controlling. Still ashamed of the deformed slime called his son; he choked back the tears.

In Earth time it had at least a year since the day the human became the Master race, since the Doctor died and was born again.

It was on this day that the man knew for cruelty and insanity- truly cried. He finally snapped, indeed he snapped before but this snapped was on a true emotional level. Everything that was him, the arrogance was gone, his taste for blood vanished with his taste for anything. The truth finally dawned on him.

He was stuck forever...with Time Lords angry at _him _for doing what _t__he Doctor_ did. He was stuck in this cursed wrecked body forever with this totally wrong collar on his neck. His life was a waste instead of saying yes when the Doctor first asked, he transformed himself into a monster no a tick. A blood sucking wasteful tick.

He was a tick living in this static forever and forever, till the Doctor had the guts to the stop the time lock. Which shall never happen...could of been for the good of the universe.

Still it wasn't fair.

The Doctor got want he wanted, _ always always, always._ Never him never him never hi-...never drying beats they were still there and he failure his'mission'.

"Fuck,fuck,fuck!" He couldn't stop the tears from falling, what happened to his strengthen? His pride?

"..I..Thet-" The Master starting squirming, gritting his teeth and yelling curses about everything(About _his_ damn name.) Pretty soon he just screamed. Soon enough he start to cry like a damn mewing kitten, exhausted.

"You were once so great Master now you're a mess of tch..emotions." The Rani laughed in his head. "Human emotions."

He was not, he wasn't, but...

"Emotions are not strictly human...too bad you missed that memo Ushas." His voice had become raspy from the sobbing and yelling.

"You were once golden, I respected you even." Respect coming from her? Ha...ha, he didn't responded, he couldn't. He let himself become this but then what right did they have in damning him?

"Shut up." The squirming started up again, soon it became plain old pushing and pulling. "Everyone just shut up!" The chains on the hand cuffs broke and he fell.

Well that was easy...

Maybe he was dead, maybe he was dreaming or maybe he could escape. _And go where?_ A dark voice asked him. A dark cave where he could die off? The Doctor's TARDIS? If he could get out of this fucking time lock...

_And do what? You're a slug now, can't take over a thing now. _

Maybe the point wasn't conquering anymore.

_What's the point then? You will NOT become 'native' on any planet._ What planet would take him in? They would figure out who he was or see he was a tick. Run him back into the stars all the same.

Running always running-not because he liked it but the universe had no place for a slug like him. He should of said yes all those times ago, a dark hole in the TARDIS is a better life then this. Legs shaking he still got up.

Maybe there no point but he could not-could not...stay here. He would think of something once he got out.

Light started to come from a wall..wait the wall? Yes the wall was glowing...the Master smirked. It was not his usual hungry cat smirk it more of a smile. A smile that seemed so pure, so desperate. Maybe finally the universe had seen things his way. The light started getting bigger and bigger till he could just jump right in it. Holding back the joyful tears, the Master ran right into the forming light.

The universe never gave out favors so easily, there always was a prince. Even the darkest,sickest lone wolf had to pay.

_Silence will fall Master. _


	2. Chapter 2

And here comes chapter two! A very whump filled chapter two and hopefully I didn't butcher Donna or the voice concept isn't that confusing. This thing was pain to edit x_x do tell me if I missed any typos or grammar issues. I love improving you know/shot.

Oh well. Read it,review it, heck burn it alive but I do hope you enjoy it. Chapter three will come sooner and updates will be weekly as vacation starts?

Donna Noble had the oddest luck when it came to aliens. When she wanted to find them, they seemed to hide far away, but when she wanted to go to shop or visit her granddad the aliens start popping up. Take today for example, where a hobo looking alien fell from the sky onto to her car. Thankfully the crash wasn't that loud; she didn't want UNIT finding out about this, she didn't want to become involved like last time. The alien was humanoid and dressed in a grimy hoodie,and dusty pants. His skin seemed white like clean paper, his hair was greasy and the hoodie also looked like it wouldn't fit a rat. Looks and dent aside, he needed help and that was truly more important.

She gingerly poked the alien's chest. He jolted up not seeming all that pained at landing on a hunk of metal, he stared at the woman shaking. After a few moments of staring at each other he opened his mouth.

"Why do you look familiar?"His voice was raw but also sounded like he had an northern accent. Maybe he was just a kidnapped human? She blinked all the same, he too looked familiar, She might saw him somewhere on the telly. As she thought about this, the Master looked around at his surroundings, realizing that he was in a nice little Earth street in Chiswick. The expression on his face turned bleak, twisted but mostly broken, then the shaking become violent.

"...Earth?" He muttered some gibberish, and slammed his fist into the car then again and again. Donna was slightly terrified now, he was going to hurt himself or someone else.

"Stop." She said, grabbing his hand, the Master stared at her like she was going to burn up or he was going to do the same.

"Don't touch me." He said not out of anger but fear, he didn't want to be touched...not in this body. This stupid disease ridden body was such a...a waste..his mind whirled around. Sense? There was none. He started to hyperventilate,drying near a human...ha-ha."Help..." The Master wept then fainted, skin seeming more pale and almost yellow. A hundred thoughts flew in Donna's head. Most of which were about how the hell could she keep some sick alien without getting noted. Still ten minutes later the Master was on her couch under every single blanket Donna owned.

Oddly enough he didn't wake up screaming or with the drums banging in his head. It was because he actually felt well rested. The Master felt warm not a feverish warm more like someone gave him a kitten on his chest. Chest rising he felt something fluffy from not a cat but covers. The warmth made his chest hair prickle, he stared at the plain white ceiling above him. The cotton from his brain had been removed, now he could solve impossible equations in a matter of seconds. The thing was, his brain could muster up a simple thought. He was alive; alive-living, breathing,thinking, existing. But he was on Earth and his emotional state was as unstable as dodgy piece of electrical equipment. One minutes was fine as ever then boom wires get crossed and people get hurt. _**Like the Jones Family?** _ One voice said in his head...the guilt made his stomach flop..his chest rose faster and faster. Martha was on Earth...if she found him. No,no,no that though terrified him...the bi-Martha was _scary, _ scary...so scary.

_You are not a baby. That woman will not kill you. _ Said a different sounding voice, it sounded like a older incarceration of his. Now he was actually hearing distinct voices sure he always had a nagging voice of stupid reason but didn't everyone? But this? The shaking started to appear again, then the drums banged on and on. Like a child he placed some covers on his face hoping suffocation would happen fast. It didn't happen instead he found himself off the couch from panic; sniffing the slightly aged carpet only wearing his boxers.

Escape...he needed to escape. _Where to? We're already having this discussion? You are pathetic I can't believe I'm going to change into you._ The voice was the voice of his first self. The voice stated laughing and the laughter became the drums. Why didn't they leave him? He gritted his teeth and placed his hands on his ears trying in vain to block the drums out. Eventually he started to muttered 'no,no,no' over and over.

Donna had been making breakfast, trying not to get let thoughts of this alien in pain get to her. The food was cooked and she went outside of the kitchen to get see if the alien was awake. On the carpet she found the Master curled up in ball muttering more nonsense, covers everywhere. She felt awful looking at him. 'How do you think he feels?' She told herself, she went over to him and slowly removed his arms from the ball form and held them not pressing or squeezing but in a way giving him a anchor. The Master looked at Donna again. Who was she? He saw her face somewhere, maybe during the year that never was or in some hivemind process during the Master race. Either or,she wasn't scared of him or confused about what to do. He panted, his arms were shaking like a earthquake.

"Can you hear them?" He finally blurted. It was that age old question and even though he knew they were real, he still couldn't stop asking that question. It had been programed into his DNA sequence.

"What?" She asked, her voice that's what it was. He heard that voice before...somewhere.

"..I just want it to stop." His voice sounded squeaky and oh the tears were forming. "He's laughing at me...the dr-ums. Why do they laugh?" _ Because you're pathetic, telling this fat cow your problems. Oh boo-hoo. You are not the Master! __**Do not listen to him I'm sorry for being** **r**__**ude earlier. You need to change...maybe eh. She seems very nice,talk to her.**_ This voice sounded different than his old self...it sounded like the one that brought up the Jones family. It also sounded like well this body's voice but when he hamming his Harold Saxoness, expect it sounded truthful.

God he _was_ cracked. Hearing voices,crying,using stupid human phases. Maybe she'll listen though...the voices were still talking and were drowning out Donna's words of comfort.

"I..." He couldn't really think of anything else to say than a stumbled 'I'.

"What's wrong?" Finally he could hear her in fact both voices started to quiver as she talked. The shaking stopped, he held onto Donna's hands and placed them her hands on his forehead.

"Just keep talking...please." He begged, she really wondered why but something told her this was a broken alien. One that needed help, an alien that needed someone. Maybe his people kicked him out because he was different or too 'sick'. She first told him it was going to be okay then about Earth which for once the Master worn no disgusted face. It was just felt good to hear something real and not a voice in his head...something that didn't hate him. Didn't call him a slug or slime and for a while he stopped believing that he was those things. His body started to feel tired again and that's where Donna removed her hands.

"Going to sleep already? Where I just made breakfast...though its probably cold now." He smiled and muttered about how that's fine. For some reason his stomach felt cold but wasn't growling like a wolf at the mention of food. Soon enough they ate a cold pile of toast and bacon, it made feel a bit ill. The last thing he ate was that chicken from Christmas...that was two days ago and a lifetime at the same time . Thankfully he chewed slowly and wasn't a like a savage. Resting his head on a couch cushion, he actually seemed peaceful. The blood thirst and scars of murders were removed from his face,

"Get some sleep." She said picking up the plates.

"What's your name?" He said with a yawn.

"Donna Noble." She paused and threw more covers on him. "Yours?" What was his name? The Master still? Koschei? ...did it even matter?

"Mas...just call me Harry." His mind was off in dreams and fantasies. Too lost in them to figure out that Donna Noble was the woman Wilf had a phone call with on Christmas and was the Doctor's best friend that somehow wasn't be allowed to remember. Maybe it was better that way, dreaming than realizing.

He slept the next day only to wake up the dead of night because of nightmares. Part of him wanted to find Donna and ask for help but was he that broken? Was he that much of a child? Beside he didn't know if this body could walk again...he still felt weak. Staring at the dark walls he wrapped himself in a cocoon of blankets wondering when he would change. He also wondered when where the last time he took a bath...right after his last sex adventure with Lucy years and years ago.

Fuck he felt dirty now...so dirty.

_What are you? A ape? An animal? Take a bath fleabag...you don't need the cow's permission. _ Voice of the past number one was back.

"She's not a cow." He hissed at himself. She was nice,beyond patient and smart. But also the Doctor's best friend(The thought hit him when he woke up Like a hammer of damn karma.)

His hearts arched in jealously,this made him blush and his chest hair prickled again.

_Jealous of a hairless cow sized ape? Ha! She's like the Doctor and he hates us._

_**Now don't be telling him lies. The Doctor cares for us.**_ Said voice number two, aka the 'real' Harry Saxon. Was this normal? Time Lord wise of course. He kept asking the same stupid questions. Mostly because he didn't know where the answers were or what to do with himself.

_Yeah right. He lied to us! Liar,liar._

_**You're just mad because he didn't like our-**_

"All right I'm done playing schizophrenia." He removed the covers and stomped the bathroom, pouting. Quick shower...Donna won't care. The shower almost took an hour...his skin wasn't that filthy but it felt it. Using up almost all of her body soap he scabbed his skin raw.

_/Filth,you are filth/_

One. His knee was red but clean. So was the rest of body

_/Disease...a murderous cancer. /_

Two His back burned from the towel as he quickly dried himself.

/_A shame to the Oakdown name really. You don't have drums in your head child! You're just trying to impress that Lungborrow boy. Disgusting thing homosexuality and sex. Don't be like her son./_

Three, he stared himself in the mirror realizing he forget to clean his hair. It was blond and filthy..hell he might even be forming deeds. Stupid hair...like a albino really. Freakish albino freakish everything. The collar on his neck shined like a silver light...Donna didn't question it but it was like a sore thumb. Reminding him of the Time War and he was somehow still drying. Again the delusions of him being a slimy slug came back.

_/You could_ _ be beautiful. With a mind like that, to travel the stars, it would my honor. Because you don't own the universe you just to see it.../_

Four...

He tired washing it using the sink but in the end the memories,the noise just made him so sick he pulled out two bloody chucks of his hair. It hurt like the devil but it felt right. He yelled a bit sounding like a barking dog, he kicked the tub and punched the sink. This felt so right...no using in the seeing the universe if it hated you. Right Doctor? Better teach who was its Master! As he went on he laughed and laughed kicking the floor before tripping on his own feet. Like a child...he was a hyper child not knowing what to do with himself.

One, two,three,four. He finally stared at the chucks he removed, they were red at the tips and his fingertips had fresh blood. Blood, such a romantic relationship they had...but he didn't lick his lips he just stared back at his hands. One,two,three,four...

_/Wonder what I'd be, without you/_  
/_...Yeah/_

He should of said 'Better off' because that was the truth. They danced with the past so often it was damn time someone made the first move. It always him though...Doctor was too shy.

_Expect around Earth woman. Gross no? Flirting with apes. _

He ignored the voice and started counting again, tapping it out his hands on the floor. He sat there for two hours naked and cold in Donna's Noble nice bathroom counting never once questioning it.

"W-what I do?" He asked himself but truthfully the drums.

ba-bam...kill...ba-bam...her..ba-bam ..kill...ba...bam..them .. ba-bam...all.. ...ba-bam.

"_Yes listen to the drums." _Said the first voice and soon what seemed to be a thousands others. What was this? Did his mind finally break? Or was it his mind fighting off the drums? A odd sentiment.

"...No." He just said. The drums and the voices talk to him, claiming he was the king of the wasteland. All he did was wash his hands and using the sink again to clean his hair. There,better, he smelled like flowers and ladies soap. Even then it felt calm. Finding a random male's bathrobe thrown aside in the mini closet he tip toed downstairs to stare at the darken walls again. Donna did hear some of this but for some reason something told her to let him be. Like she knew how Time Lords got when they were upset...expect she didn't use time lord to describe 'Harry' just a sad alien.

The next five days was touch and go. Sometimes he slept and sometimes he was up trying not to upset Donna. He ate and chatted. Told Donna his 'real name' she didn't think it was too bad. Preferred Harry,sometimes he ask the drums what to do but others he save talking to himself for other time. He could walk without feeling ill after an hour of doing it, his hobo look was gone and he even smiled once. Progress...it was good! So very good for once things started to feel right, the right that made sense.

One day Donna gave him a small pile of clothes that were slightly too big for him but she brought a belt.

"Um Donna who are these?" Part of him feared the memory was a lie and the Doctor was hiding in the closet. Though these clothes probably couldn't fit in the Doctor's skinny body. Unless he regenerated.

"They're my husbands." She said blankly not seeming to reflect on the past.

"Is he..."

"He's gone." She said in an oddly Doctor like tone.

"Gone where?" There was no reply and he just sorted through the clothes to see what he liked.

Supposedly he had been out for three days and he had been in this recovery state for a month now. It was time for to get out of this house and do something...he wanted to stay with Donna though. She could care of him for a lifetime if that was possible.

_You're not a baby or a pet. _Sometimes he hated how this voice could be right. This leaving was going to happen then Wilf showed up. This was bad...so bad the Doctor's most aged companion the one most protective of him, like a son even. Ohhh he was going kill him,kill,kill. No, no killing, no more killing me! He thought to himself...his legs shook as Donna greeted him telling about the alien she saved.

"So you're the alien then?" Wilf said smiling. His eyes were bright and happy."Though you would have three heads." ...Did he have that brain disease? No he seemed to be functioning well enough.

"You don't remember me?" The sweat started to pour out.

"Why would I? We just met."

"Sorry grandad Harry gets confused sometimes." Donna said sadly sounding like The Master was mentally handicapped.

"I-I you remember the Doctor though? Right?" Wilf shrugged trying to at least smile at the confused alien.

"Doctor? Doctor who?" He said...he wasn't kidding. The Master's heart sank and the room started to spin.

No one could forget the Doctor...no one! Donna was the exception but not this old man. It made so much sense though The Doctor would of sensed his return and called someone to put him somewhere 'safe'. Where were they? Martha? It been a month and no Martha Jones? What if she forget the Doctor too? How? She pretty much sacrificed herself for him! The 'no' muttering started again the drums screamed in his head telling him to kill everyone,skinning them and eating their stupid hearts.

He fainted again. The blackness laughing at him.


End file.
